


Habits.

by PureCacophony



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Drabble, Super Married, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureCacophony/pseuds/PureCacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had many habits, and Frank loved every single one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits.

     When you truly love somebody and spend so much time with them, you begin to notice every little quirk and habit they may have, no matter how subtle they may be.

     Frank noticed these little tiny habits that Gerard had, and 6 years into their marriage, he grew to love every single one. To him, no matter how annoying they were to others, they were endearing to Frank.

     Some of Gerard's habits were small, such as frequently fixing his hair, picking at his fingernails, or even chewing on the ends of his pens and pencils.

     Some of the habits, a lot of people would consider annoying, like leaving the lights on after leaving the room, not refilling the coffee pot once it's empty, or constantly drumming his fingers because of an almost constant need for some form of background noise.

     But Frank, Frank loved every single one of them. They were all what made up Gerard, along with his beautiful hair, his bright eyes, and his warm voice.  
  
     Frank loved these habits, and he wouldn't change a single one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write something in three minutes or less and this is what came out of it.


End file.
